Hand-held electronic display units (also referred to as portable electronic display devices) such as tablet computers, mobile telephones and the like are configured to display media on a screen, for instance graphic information such as still images or video footage, and/or to play sound (music, speech and the like). These display units are popular, and can be purchased in a wide variety in shops. In order to present the media display units to potential customers they are secured in presentation devices which are in turn connected fixedly to a base surface, for instance a display counter or a wall.
Presentation devices for presenting such display units usually have a dual purpose: they must prevent a customer from being able to steal the unit, but at the same time it must be possible to view the unit properly and preferably also operate it. It is moreover preferable that the customer can also hold the unit as he/she normally would during use.
Many shops secure the objects by attaching a cable to the unit, wherein this cable is in turn connected to a fixed point. Other common systems use sensors, wherein an alarm sounds as soon as the product is removed a certain distance from a station. There are also systems where the unit is enclosed in a holder.
Each of these solutions have drawbacks however. In the case of cable systems the screen and the keys of a display unit are readily accessible, but a customer can for instance not properly assess how the device lies in the hand: both the weight and the shape are changed by the attaching mechanism. The presented units are moreover often damaged by these adhering systems, whereby they can no longer be sold.
Systems with alarm can be presented easily but are less suitable for theft prevention. This is because an alarm only works if there is an employee who can intervene when the alarm goes off and can actually prevent the theft, and when it is busy the implementation of this method requires a very large number of available and alert employees.
Systems with holders often work well in respect of theft prevention. The application of holders also has advantages in respect of the manner of presenting the display unit: the units can be viewed in the holder, and buttons and/or a touchscreen can be tested properly. It is not possible for the customer to get to know how the apparatus lies in the hand, since release of the unit from the holder is often a time-consuming process requiring a screwdriver or Allen key and usually both hands, and wherein the presentation device comes apart in several pieces. A further drawback is that holders are often only suitable for one specific product and cannot be adjusted in size.
There is a need for a presentation device with which storage of the display unit in and removing the display unit from the presentation device can be performed quickly and efficiently, with less risk of damaging the display unit (particularly at the position of the screen of the display unit). There is in addition a need to be able to accomplish this without needing both hands to do so, so that the display unit can be grasped with at least one hand when the user takes hold of and removes the display unit.